


Choices

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top!Naruto, bottom!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: He was going to pick a wife today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the last fics I ever wrote for the Naruto fandom. I edited it a bit and decided to post it. I have to admit that I've read a few Naruto fics in the last week, and I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing these two. Idk, guys. Maybe I'll try this again.

“Your four o’clock is here, Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke made sure his face was smooth before he looked up. “Very well, Mr. Uzumaki. I’ll be with them shortly.”

Naruto nodded his head, leaving as silently as he’d come, face impassive and shoulders stiff. It was wrong. Completely and horribly wrong. Naruto wasn’t quiet or composed. He never entered or left the room without some sort of outrageously inappropriate comment. He was always smiling.

He was always smiling at Sasuke.

But not today. Not for the last week. Not much for the last month.

Sasuke took a deep breath before locking his computer and standing. He buttoned his suit jacket, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles before he headed for the conference room where he knew Naruto would have put his appointment.

The Matchmaker. He was going to pick a wife today.

He took another breath, holding it longer this time, pressing his fingers to his forehead. He was starting to sound as melodramatic as Naruto.

After two meetings with the Matchmaker without selecting even one woman to meet, his father had made himself very clear. Sasuke _would_ choose at least three women from the group of candidates the Matchmaker provided, and he would go out on a date with each of them. He had a duty to his family to perform, and if he wouldn’t find someone on his own, then his parents would find someone for him.

How could he explain, however, that he’d already found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?

Sasuke walked down the hallway, his steps even, but his body was beginning to feel almost numb. He inclined his head whenever someone greeted him, but he couldn’t say anything in return. 

Naruto hadn’t stated it explicitly, but Sasuke knew that if he went on even one of those dates, it would be over between the two of them. It was one thing to agree to a Matchmaker in order to placate his parents, another thing entirely to start down the path of courting someone. 

His steps stuttered as he saw Naruto walking by the door of the conference room and slipping into the small kitchen next to it, no doubt in order to put together a tray of refreshments. Even though he hated what Sasuke was doing, he was still performing his job flawlessly.

When Sasuke had first hired Naruto as his personal assistant, he’d been skeptical, wondering how someone who wore a hideously garish orange tie and spoke with such a loud, brash voice could possibly match up in real life to the person he’d hired on paper. If it hadn’t been for the glowing recommendations he’d received from two prominent sources and the fact that Sasuke was drowning under his workload, he wouldn’t have taken the risk in the first place, especially sight unseen. 

But Naruto had been everything Sasuke needed and more. Naruto had taken care of Sasuke’s personal needs—making sure he ate, bullying him into leaving the office at a reasonable time at night—as well as effortlessly stepping in as Sasuke’s right hand man. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke could tell Naruto he needed a project to be done and rest assured that not only would it be ready on time if not sooner, but that it would be perfect down to the last detail. Even though Naruto didn’t have “Vice President” in front of his name, he was second in command at Uchiha, Inc., and everyone knew it.

Truthfully, it was something Sasuke needed to rectify. The idea had always been to hire someone he would groom into becoming an executive at the company, giving him more and more responsibility until he eventually took his place in the upper echelons of management. Sasuke just . . . hadn’t been able to do it yet, hadn’t been able to let Naruto go, to give up having Naruto’s attention focused on him, and Naruto had never asked. He’d seemingly been as content to take care of Sasuke as Sasuke had been to be taken care of. 

Sasuke knew that Naruto had been offered positions at other companies, disgustingly high-paying, important positions, been offered and turned them down. It had always filled him with a sense of smug pride that Naruto’s loyalty was so firmly entrenched with him.

And that was before they’d become lovers. After they’d reached that milestone, Sasuke had known nothing would be able to tear Naruto away from him.

Except now . . . Sasuke had never thought he might be the one to finally succeed in driving Naruto away.

Even knowing the Matchmaker was waiting for him, Sasuke slipped into the kitchenette instead. The conference room Naruto had chosen was small, intimate, the perfect size for two people and had a stunning view of Tokyo. Because of its size, however, it was rarely used, and while Sasuke didn’t think anyone would come by, he still locked the door behind him, not wanting to risk anyone walking in.

“Naruto.”

Naruto’s shoulders tensed, but he kept arranging a tray, not turning around to face Sasuke. “Is there something else you need, Mr. Uchiha?”

“Stop it.” Sasuke’s jaw clenched. “This has gone on long enough. You know I don’t want to—”

“Yes, you’ve made it very clear how you feel about the matter.”

So stilted and closed off, completely at odds with the way Naruto normally acted. It would have been more natural if Naruto was yelling, if he was coming at Sasuke with his fists raised, ready to beat sense into him. But it was as if this Naruto couldn’t be bothered. As if he’d already given up on Sasuke. 

“ _I have no choice_.”

Naruto’s eyes jerked up to meet his, and _finally_ there was a glimmer of emotion. “There’s _always_ a choice.” Sasuke didn’t say anything as Naruto slammed the delicate tea cups—worth more than half of Naruto’s annual salary—on the platter. “ _I_ chose to go along with your stupid decision to keep our relationship secret. _I_ chose to believe in you, in _us_ , and told myself if I gave you enough time, you’d come around. So don’t talk to me about fucking _choices_ , because I know, alright?”

“Do you think I _want_ to—” 

“It doesn’t matter what you want!” The tea pot dropped, rolling off the counter and shattering on the ground. Naruto jumped back to avoid being scalded by the hot water, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop splatters from hitting his pants leg. “Fuck, _fuck_!” He stood with his head bowed, fists clenched at his side. 

Sasuke didn’t say anything, didn’t know what _to_ say. But when Naruto started to crouch down to pick up the pieces, he growled, “Leave it! Just call Maintenance—”

“A person needs to clean up his own mess, Sasuke,” Naruto said quietly, broad hands picking up the delicate pieces of china and depositing them into the trash can. 

“Damn it, Naruto.” Sasuke sighed, bending down as well.

“Don’t. You might get your suit dirty, and you’re already late for—”

“Shut up.”

They worked in silence, quickly restoring the room to its former pristine condition. 

“Naruto—”

“I have to change.” He was avoiding his eyes once again. “I’ll bring in something in a few minutes—”

“You would really leave me over this?” Sasuke moved closer, crowding him, desperate to see Naruto’s eyes. 

“I . . . I can’t be here and watch you marry someone else, Sasuke. I can’t do it.” Even at that bare distance, Sasuke could only just hear Naruto’s words. “Please don’t ask me to.”

“Stay with me, Naruto.” Sasuke put his hands on Naruto’s face, turning it upwards so he could look into anguished blue. “Don’t leave me.”

Naruto’s expression twisted. “Sasuke . . .”

“Don’t leave me.” Naruto didn’t respond at first when Sasuke kissed him, but Sasuke persevered, licking at his lips, pulling Naruto’s body flush to his own, imbuing the kiss with all of his fear, his passion, his need. When Naruto finally began to kiss him back, Sasuke finger’s dug into Naruto’s back, surely leaving bruises from the force of his triumph.

“Naruto. _Naruto_.” Sasuke felt Naruto shudder each time he called his name, like a man fevered, in the clutches of an illness that had no cure. 

“ _Bastard_.” Sasuke gasped as he found himself turned and shoved into the nearest wall, his back to Naruto, Naruto’s mouth on his neck, his fingers hastily undoing Sasuke’s belt. He moaned, closing his eyes when Naruto’s hand finally slipped inside, gripping him almost too tightly, just this edge of painful, pumping him with rough, hard strokes.

“Fuck!”

“Will she do this for you, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered into his ear, his hot, heavy breath stirring the hairs at Sasuke’s neck. “Will she touch you like this? Make you beg? Make you shake and curse and spread your legs wider because it’s not enough and you want more and more and _more_?” At the last repetition of the word, Naruto shoved the tip of one finger into Sasuke, wet with spit, burning and demanding and so fucking good that Sasuke feared his legs wouldn’t be able to keep him standing.

“Naru—ah!” Naruto pushed in deeper, and fuck, Sasuke ground his forehead into the wall, eyes clenched shut, breathing too fast, arching his back to push his ass out further, Naruto’s hand a blur on his cock. Sasuke grabbed onto the counter, trying to keep himself steady, his other hand pressing into the wall for support.

“You’re so tight, always so tight,” Naruto gasped, grinding his erection into Sasuke’s hip, his thumb rubbing circles across the wet tip of Sasuke’s cock, making him jerk and contract around him.

Sasuke’s mouth fell open when Naruto found his prostate, red bursts of pleasure wracking his body, and he couldn’t stop the long groan, his whole body shuddering as he fought to stay upright. 

“Will she make you feel this way? Will she even try?” Sasuke had just made sense of the question when Naruto dropped to his knees, adding his mouth to the torture, the hand on Sasuke’s cock punishing him with harsh, almost violent strokes, and Sasuke nearly bit through his lip to stop from crying out as he came, speared on Naruto’s finger and tongue.

“Stop, stop,” Sasuke gasped, somehow on his knees, face still pressed to the wall as Naruto continued to fuck him, massaging his prostate cruelly, his body twitching with each painful explosion of pleasure. 

“I should take you like this,” Naruto breathed into his ear, Naruto’s hand fondling his sensitive cock, and Sasuke moaned, spasming around Naruto’s finger, the wet sounds too loud and obscene in the quiet. “Fuck you until you have to limp into the meeting, sweaty and dripping with my come and yours, until you can’t move without feeling me inside of you.”

“Ah!” Sasuke wanted to get away from Naruto’s hands that made his body convulse and twist, wanted to and didn’t, halfway hoping Naruto would do it, would take him there on the floor until he screamed from it.

But Naruto’s finger slid away instead, drawing one more shudder from Sasuke as it left him. He took several deep breaths, trembling still as Naruto silently helped him up and straightened his clothes, which were mostly clean since the majority of his come decorated the wall and the few drops that had landed on the fabric could easily covered by his jacket. 

Sasuke was aware that Naruto hadn’t orgasmed, hadn’t even gotten undressed, but Naruto had shut down, his expression blank and closed off once again, and Sasuke didn’t know how to approach him, didn’t know what Naruto would accept from him or if he even wanted him. It left Sasuke feeling adrift, and he didn’t know what to do. He’d thought sex would tear down the wall between them, but it just seemed higher now, insurmountable, and he didn’t—he couldn’t—

“Naruto?” he said, his voice breaking.

Naruto’s face froze for a long, endless moment, and then it started to crumble, his eyes closing, misery etched in every line, and Sasuke could feel his heart splintering into pieces to know he’d done that to him, that he’d put Naruto through so much pain. He felt sick and weak, achy, and it wasn’t a decision to pull Naruto into his arms; he was just there, and Sasuke pressed his head into the curve of his neck and shoulder, holding on for all he was worth.

Naruto whispered hoarsely, “Don’t leave _me_ , Sasuke. Please. Please.”

And fuck. He couldn’t give this up, he couldn’t. To never see Naruto again? Never hear his voice or hold him or watch him come apart in his arms? Damn the Matchmaker and his parents! He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t strong enough to face a world without Naruto in it.

“I won't." He buried his face in Naruto's hair, the numbness that had been spreading in his body for the past month finally starting to disappear. "I’m sorry. I’m so damn sorry,” he said and accepted the shudder that ran through Naruto’s body as the gift that it was.


End file.
